Chain Me Free
by Akizzej333
Summary: Pre X2. Winter Break is beginning and there's whispers of a party happening at the school. Pyro/Kitty
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is basically a work in progress, I'm not totally sure where I'm going with it yet so any ideas in the comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Enjoy ;)

* * *

.:Chain Me Free:.

The room was dark and quite. The only source of light or sound was the large TV at the front of the class room. They were supposed to be watching a film about the ancient egyptians but no one was paying attention not even Storm. Normally Storm would have been making sure that the students were taking notes or something that implyed that they were watching the movie but it was the last day of classes before Winter Break and she decided to give them a day off of sorts. Many students fell asleep while others showed no interest in they movie.

Kitty absent-mindedly doodled in her note book. She created a series of swirls and odd looking animals all across the page. She too had almost succumbed to sleep but was kept awake by being hit in the back with a ball of paper which landed at her feet. She turned around to see who threw it and who was looking right at her but the smug flame boy, Pyro.

"Read it." He whispered to her. Kitty bent down and picked up the paper. After smoothing it out a bit she was able to read the note.

'_You going home for vacation?' _It read.

_'No. You?'_ Kitty wrote and threw it back to him. A few minutes later the paper landed in her lap.

_'Nope. Did you hear about the party?' _Kitty noticed how nice John's handwriting looked. Normally a guy's hand writing was illegible but John's was perfectly clear without looking like a girl's handwriting. Kitty hated her own writing so she often noticed others.

_'No.' _Kitty replied and threw back to him. About a minute later the bell rang.

The sleeping students awoke reluctantly while the others made a b-line to the door. Among them were John and Kitty who were out in the hallway before many others had even closed their notebooks.

"What party?" Kitty said to John as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"I heard Bobby talking about a party this morning. It's either tonight or tomorrow night." John said. Bobby was telling him about it as they were getting ready for class and John was still very tired at that point so he didn't recall much.

"Do you know who's throwing it?" Kitty asked. Parties here were very few and so Kitty was curious as to who had the will and the resources to throw a party.

"Not sure. Are you gonna go?" John asked rather quickly.

"Maybe. If I have nothing better to do." The end of Kitty's sentence was cut off by the ringing of the class bells. There was still one more period of classes for the day but Kitty didn't have a class. Occasionally she had a danger room session along with the other "X-Men in Training" but Scott gave them the day off today.

"I'm thinking about going but I'm not sure yet." John said. He too was one of those "X-Men in Training" so he had nothing to do now either. "So why aren't you going home this year?"

"My parents are going to South Africa." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Why?" John laughed.

"Only God knows why. They're pretty odd." Kitty remembered when she was younger, they would always find a new place to go every weekend. It could be as minor as going to a new restaurant or as major as planning a trip to Paris on a two day notice. Where her parents got the money to fund these random trips, Kitty would never know but they did it somehow and now they were using it to go on a two week safari in South Africa.

"I see."John said with a smirk. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'll probably go find Rogue and hang out with her. You?" Kitty slowed her walking to a stop and turned to face John.

"I'm gonna go find Bobby and ask about this party." John looked down at Kitty who was almost a whole foot shorter than him.

"Let me know what you find out about it." She said.

"Alright Kitten." He smirked and began walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

Kitty rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname but he insisted on calling her it just to get on her nerves. At least thats what she thought he was doing. Lately Kitty didn't know what to make of John. He'd always been a smart ass and for the most part a jerk but he seemed to be a little nicer recently. She didn't know why he'd changed but he definitely did. She didn't think it was a bad thing but she still was curious as to why he was acting differently.

Without thinking Kitty turned to corner and almost walked right into somebody. She looked up to see that it was Bobby.

"Hey, John's looking for you." She said

"Oh okay." Bobby said and looked down at his watch. "Jubilee is throwing a party tonight, wanna go?"

"Yeah John was telling me about that. Is it gonna be good?" Kitty asked.

"I would think so. It's gonna be in the rec room and then after she's having a few people come back to her room for an after-party of sorts. Are you in?" Bobby talked quickly, he seemed really excited about this party.

"Uh. Sure." Kitty said. She wouldn't mind going to the party but she didn't always have fun at partys. She loved listening to the music and everything but it was hard to have partys here where there wasn't some type of drama.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Bobby must have sense the hesitance in her voice.

"No, I want to. I was just thinking if I had anything to do tonight." She replied as she looked Bobby up and down. As she looked closer she realized he didn't look excited, he looked nervous. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah fine, just looking for Rogue. She's mad at me." He was still talking very fast. Kitty rolled her eyes in her mind, the drama is starting already.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't wanna go to the party but I really wanna go so I tried to talk her into it but then she got mad and told me I should just go on my own and then she was talking to Remy and he talked her into going somehow so I asked her why he was able to talk her into it but I wasn't seeing as I'm her boyfriend and everything and she just got pissed and stormed off." Bobby's words shot out at light speed but Kitty was able to understand them all, after all she was a girl who was used to following these complex sivs of emotion.

"Calm down Bobby, I'll talk to her, You get ready for the party and chill." Kitty knew how to talk to Rogue and she'd be able to help patch things over between the X-Men It Couple.

"Thanks Kitty." Bobby said after taking a breath. He hugged her quick and went off down the hallway toward his room. Kitty went the opposite way to look for Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Kitty long to find Rogue. She was sitting in the Library, her head burried into a French book with a pile of Physics and Math books in the corned of the table. Rogue was always very studious compaired to the rest of them and orgainized to boot. Kitty noticed several multi-colored post-its sticking out ever which way from all the books Rogue had. Kitty pulled out the chair across from Rogue and sat down.

"What's up?" She said in a hushed voice. Rogue looked up from the book for a second, smiled and went right back to reading.

"Not much, I wanna get all my homework done so I can enjoy vacation for once." Rogue said with a light laugh.

"That why you don't wanna go to the party tonight?" Kitty said, prying at information already.

"No, I'm going. Who told you I wasn't?" Rogue was apparently great at multi tasking because she seemed to be having no problem haveing a conversation in English while taking notes on a conversation she was reading in French.

"Bobby." Kitty said matter of factly. "He came up to me in the hallway all nervous, he was upset that you only agreed to go after Remy asked you." Rogue sighed and looked up at Kitty.

"He's too much. That's not what happened. I told Bobby I wanted to go homework. All Remy told me was that Scott canceled Danger Room today, that's what made me change my mind because I figured I could do my homework now, before the party." Rogue told her side of the story a lot slower and more calmly then Bobby had.

"That makes more sense." Kitty said aloud even though that probably should have been something she kept in her head.

"Yeah," Rogue said as she looked back to her book, "Bobby has a habit of blowing things out of proportion."

"Yeah I guess he does." Kitty laughed, "Well I'll let you get back to your work, See ya later." Rogue nodded at Kitty and with that she stood up again and headed back toward her room to get ready.

As Kitty reached the staircase leading up to the dorms she head giggling coming from the top of the stairs. She listened trying to pin point the laughs but she didn't know who it was coming from until the two boys almost ran her over running down the stairs. It was John and Bobby and Kitty would have never of guessed because the way they giggled made them sound like a pair of twelve year old girls.

"Hey Kitten" John said cheerfully but all of a sudden Bobby looked nervous again. Kitty ignored John and spoke to Bobby.

"I talked to Rogue, don't worry about it Bobby. Only thing Remy said to make her change her mind was that Scott canceled practice." She tried to simplify it because she didn't feel like going into too much detail.

"O-o-o kay" Bobby said but his voice was still a bit shakey. Kitty looked to John and his expression changed too.

"What's going on..." Kitty was suspecious and looked the two up and down and noticed that John was holding a bulky black back pack behind him.

"Don't worry about it Kitten." John said with a wink and began walking down the stairs again signaling Bobby to follow. Bobby lingered for a minute looking and Kitty who's mind was rading of what could be in that bag but she hadn't the slighest clue in the world. She just rolled her eyes and continued to her room.

Kitty opened the door to the room she shared with Rogue and noticed and folded up piece of paper on the ground which seemed to have gotten there by being slipped under the door. She picked it up and flipped it over, her name was written in big letters on the other side. She opened it and immedietly recognized John's hand writing from the note he passed her earlier.

Kitten,

Jubes is being weird and making all the guys coming to her party bring a girl (probably so she can play one of her kinky games). Since Bobby has Rogue I figured you'll be my girl tonight. See ya later.

John

"What?" Kitty said aloud eventhough no one was in the room to hear her. Her breath caught in her throat. She understood that Jubilee would do something like that and that it was natural for Kitty and John to do things together because their best friends were dating but the fact that he called Kitty 'my girl' threw her for a loop but couldn't dwell on it for long she had to get ready.

She tossed the note on to her bed and looked at the clock. It was 3:18. Kitty figured in her head that the party could be starting anywhere from 5 o'clock to 7 and then the after party would follow after that around 10. At best that left her close to two hours and at the pace it took Kitty to get ready for a party that wasn't nearly enough time.

Kitty threw open the closet doors and began looking for something to wear. Hangers, sweaters and jeans flew in every direction the majority of them landing on her bed but the occasional tee shirt would end up on the floor. A pair of cut off jeans held her attention for a few seconds but that was quickly dismissed and took flight to the bed like so many before it.

After the twenty minute down pour of clothes she settled on a long purple stripped sweater and a pair of black leggings with Ed Hardy designs on the leg. She then took almost a half an hour putting all the clothes back where they belonged and then ran into the shower.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, wearing her black and white polka dotted bath robe, Rogue was back in the room and getting ready herself.

"You wearing those leggings?" Rogue said as she gestured to Kitty's outfit which was laying across the end of her bed.

"Yeah" Kitty said as she began drying her hair.

"Ok," Rogue laughed. "I was gonna ask to borrow them." Kitty giggled.

"Next party they're all yours" She said and glanced over toward her bed and saw the note once again. "Oh Rogue read this." Kitty grabbed the note and handed it to Rogue who read it and began laughing. "What's so funny?" Kitty said beginning to giggle herself.

"John has to get over himself." Rogue said. "Jubes told me about the guy girl thing but it seems like he's taking it a bit too serious."

"Yeah I guess but why me?"

"'Cause you're hot." Rogue said with a laugh. "Now get dressed so you can help me with my hair." Kitty rolled her eyes grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She came out a minute later and looked at the clock, it was now 5:10.

"When does the party start?" Kitty said but Rogue just shrugged. A second later there was a knock on the door. Rogue answered it and in came John and Bobby, still with their black bag. John dropped the bag at the door and sprawled himself across Kitty's bed in one big dramatic movement, Bobby on the other hand closed the door behind them and leaned against it.

"Less than an hour ladies. Ya gonna be neat and pretty?" John said, leaning against the head board of Kitty's bed. Kitty finally got her answer, the party was starting at 6. She began formulating a list in her head of everything she had left to do in great detail. If only she put that much effort into her school work.

"Should be, just have to do my hair." Rogue said and Kitty nodded. "Care to help?" Rogue laughed but tossed a glace at Bobby who looked a little uneasy. "You okay Bobby?" Bobby perked up and looked around the room, almost as if he was trying to find and answer written on the walls.

"Fine. Anxious. Like parties." Bobby was having trouble making complete sentences and that automatically sent the girls into suspecion mode, more specifially, suspecious of John. Both of them turned their head to see him with his arms behind his head, totally relaxed, the opposite of Bobby at the moment. Kitty turned her head back to Bobby and then to the black bag on the floor. John noticed Kitty looking at the bag and could predict what she was going to do next and Kitty knew it too.

In a split second Kitty made a lunge to grab the bag but John sat up just as fast and threw his arm around Kitty's waist, pulling her down on to his lap.

"And what do you think you're doing, Missy? That's for the party." John said with a smirk but could feel his cheeks getting warm, amoung other things, due to their current proximity.

Kitty didn't automatically struggle to get free of John's grasp, at first she accepted it, allowing herself to fall onto him and remained there as he spoke but she knew she couldn't stay there. He didn't fight to keep her there either but he wanted to. She stood up slowly, shaking her head at the same time.

"I can't believe you John." She mumbled under her breath and went directly into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"You're an asshole." Rogue said to John whos eyes were trans fixed on the bathroom door.

"I know"


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter but I saw that a few people favorited this story recently and I felt bad for leaving you all hanging.

* * *

After several minutes of trying to coax Kitty out of the bathroom both Bobby and Rogue became impatient and even more mad at John. John just sat calmly on Kitty's bed, absentmindedly playing with one of the many hangers that lay around the room.

**"What the fuck is wrong with you?"** Rogue spat at him but John only shrugged so she turned to Bobby.** "What's in the bag?"** Bobby's eyes grew wide and he looked at John, looking for a lie.

**"Uh...um...well it's not um..."**

**"Oh cut the worrying shit Bobby. It's booze okay?"** John's voice showed signed of aggravation but his demeanor was calm as ever as he tested the flammability of the hangers with his zippo.** "We're all teenagers"** He paused for emphasis **"Going to a party." **Pause **"In a boarding school." **At this pause he looked up from the hanger and put his lighter in his pocket. **"We need alcohol. I tried to be a good guy for once but I get persecuted yet again."** He stood up from the bed and tossed the hanger aside. **"And that piece of shit doesn't catch."** With that he went to the door and in one swift motion grabbed the bag with one hand, the door handle in the other and was out of there before another word could be said.

Rogue placed her face in her hands.** "He's an idiot."** She looked up at Bobby who was still standing near the door, dumbfounded.** "You're an even bigger idiot."** Rogue said as she was shaking her head. Bobby ran a hand through his hair.

**"You know that confrontation bugs me out."**

**"Then how do you expect to be a part of the X-Men? That's nothing but confrontation."** Rogue was beginning to lose her patience with Bobby. He was a smart guy but Rogue was surprised at how dumb he could be at times.

**"Not like this. If I mess up fighting the Brotherhood the worst that can happen is that I die..."**

**"Oh so this is worse?"** Her voice full of attitude and accusation.

Bobby slowly nodded. Rogue simply shook her head again and just motioned for him to leave which he promptly did.

Almost as soon as Bobby closed the door behind him Kitty opened the bathroom door. She came out fully dressed, make-up and hair done.

**"So are we going?"** She asked as if nothing had just happened. Rogue shot her one of those If-Looks-Could-Kill Looks.

**"After all that you still want to go?"**

**"What can I say? I like parties. I don't want John to ruin it for me."**

Rogue just sighed and grabbed her coat of the back of the desk chair, not even bothering to finish her hair. That little fiasco made them an hour late already, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

* * *

I'll update again soon I promise :]

Also, I started** Bolding** everything in quotes. It's something I used to do when I roleplayed so just review and let me know if that makes it any easier or harder to read.


End file.
